Cherry Coke Tease
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: “I think the black hair makes you look like a bad boy.” “Lilly, your shorts. Aren’t they a little too short?” Some hot teasing between our favorite characters. Loliver.


**AN: Hello lovelies. :) Man, I haven't uploaded a new Loliver story in forever, it seems. It's Christmas, and I've had a hard day, so story writing took my mind off of things a little. Just a cute, fluffy story for all you Loliver fanatics like me. ;) Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN these characters, or Hannah Montana, or a million dollars, or a palace... XD**

Her eyes scanned the crowd wearily as she took another swig of her Cherry Coke. The ice cold beverage cooled her throat as she leaned against a wooden counter, thumping her left fingers aimlessly against the hard surface.

It was a warm spring day, the perfect time for a picnic. The sun was shining in the cloudless sky, and the trees were green and healthy. Beautiful flowers sprouted from the ground, coating the grass like sprinkles on a cupcake.

"Oliver Oken," Lilly muttered angrily, hearing a few loud knocks at the front door.

She placed her drink on the counter, and pushed a few strands of blonde hair from her face, making her way to the door hesitantly.

Peeping through the peep hole, she noticed a nest of black hair and slowly opened the door.

"Oliver?" she asked, taking in his new appearance; black swept hair, skinny jeans, and converse. Her blue eyes grew wide as he stepped inside hesitantly.

"Well, Lilly. Do you like it?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face.

She circled around him, taking in his appearance from various angles.

He scratched the nape of hair on the back of his neck nervously, watching his girlfriend observe him like a cop

Lilly remained silent, finally standing still behind him, his back towards her. She smirked.

"Lilly?" His heart was in his stomach.

Her tiny hands traveled up his shirt to his neck, placing her right hand in his hair. She stepped closer to him evilly, smiling at the small gasp Oliver made.

Her lips were dangerously close to his ear as she whispered, "I think the black hair makes you look like a _bad boy._"

His skin tingled as she moved her hands to his waist. She wasn't done sharing her opinions of the new him. Oh, he was nervous. And _hot._

"Your shirt's just a little too tight," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing them in his jeans' pockets. He was fighting back a shudder of happiness.

"Your jeans make you look too skinny."

She stepped away from him and walked back to the counter to grab her drink. Slowly, she raised the bottle to her lips, and watched as he stared at her curiously. Instead of taking a sip, she placed it down and watched him make his way towards her. Tiny steps.

"Well, that was different." He broke the silence.

A sly grin crossed over her face once he finally stood before her. Close.

He leaned into her, and placed his cheek against hers, his lips at her ear now.

"You know, I'd say your hair's a little different, too," he said, running his fingers through a section of her wavy blonde locks. He felt her breath coming out rather quickly, and hid a smile.

He pulled away, and moved his hands to her slim waist. His head rested in the crook of her warm neck, and she was trying her best not to omit a content sigh. It was just so _hard. _

"Your tank top is a little too revealing," he said, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Her cheeks heated up immediately, and he finally rested his palms on her thighs. He was testing her, and she knew it. She could resist. Maybe.

"Lilly, your shorts. Aren't they a little too _short?_"

Finally, she couldn't take the teasing any longer. Quickly, her hands wrapped around his neck, and her legs wound around his waist. His face was close to hers, one hand going up to her hair and resting there.

"You look hot."

"You look sexy."

They said at the same time, smiling shyly at each other before leaning in all the way. His lips were soft, and hers tasted of cherries, as their lips moved against one another's in synchronization. His fingers gently massaged her neck as she played with his hair gingerly, noticing how soft it had become. He deepened the kiss, and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip cautiously, reveling the aftertaste of her Cherry Coke that coated her lips. She opened her mouth immediately, loving the warm feeling that spread throughout her body as they pulled away for air.

"Mmm, Lilly. I've missed you this month," he said as he placed tiny kisses along her jaw line.

This made her shiver, and she managed to say "you too."

"I promise to see you more, I've just been so… Oliver, are you listening to me?" she asked innocently, loving the love marks her boyfriend was placing on her shoulder.

He pulled back reluctantly, and nodded.

"I just missed you, love," he said back honestly, smiling brightly.

"I've missed you more," she replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend once more.

Her lips were only a few centimeters from his, and his eyes closed automatically in anticipation, awaiting the feel of her lips on his.

"Last one out has to buy the snacks," she whispered, her sweet breath fanning over his face. He was stunned as he felt her pull away from him and grab her drink off of the counter. She opened the front door and risked a glance over her shoulder. He was already coming after her, a silly grin on his handsome face. She squealed, and felt his arms wrap around her before she could make it out free.

"You're still buying," she said, laughing as he kept her in his embrace, and locking the door.

"I figured, Lils," he replied, kissing her cheek lovingly as she poked him in the side.

"Hey, that tickles!"

**END.**

**_So, how was it? :) Did it make you all giddy inside?! Well, hopefully it did. That was the point. Please click the little review button down tharrr. I'd appreciate it mucho. :D_**


End file.
